1. Field
The present invention relates to a polyester resin for a toner, an electrostatic-image-developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-285195 discloses an electrostatic-image-developing toner containing a copolymerized polyester resin serving as a binder and obtained by copolymerizing an acid component and a glycol component in the presence of a catalyst containing at least an aluminum compound, in which 50 mole % to 100 mole % of an aromatic dicarboxylic acid, 0 mole % to 50 mole % of other dicarboxylic acids and 0 mole % to 15 mole % of tri- or higher functional polyvalent carboxylic acid are present as the acid component, and 5 mole % to 100 mole % of an adduct of alkylene oxide to bisphenol A and/or bisphenol F, 0 mole % to 95 mole % of other glycols and 0 mole % to 15 mole % of tri- or higher functional polyhydric alcohol are present as the glycol component.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-185681 discloses a polyester for a toner obtained by polycondensing an alcoholic component containing 60 mole % or more of an adduct of ethylene oxide to bisphenol A with a carboxylic acid component, and having a softening temperature (Tm) of 130° C. to 160° C., in which a methyl ethyl ketone insoluble component is present in an amount of (Tm−110)×1.1% by weight to (Tm−100)×3% by weight.
An object of the present invention is to provide a polyester resin for a toner, from which a toner having both low-temperature fixability and heat resistance is obtained.